


Safe and Sound

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Car Accidents, Crying, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: When Arin and Brian get in a car wreck, Dan drops everything to go meet Suzy at the hospital, scared at what will be waiting for them once they get there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lygerzero14 asked: Have a prompt for you if you want. Arin and Brian going to meet Dan for dinner, they get in an accident. Dan freaks out and realizes he actually loves both of them

Dan was just walking into the restaurant when he got the call. 

He, Brian, and Arin had been planning to spend a night together and go out to eat, celebrating the completion of the first song on the new album. Brian had even gone as far as to make reservations at a really nice restaurant that had just opened up. Dan had been instructed to meet Arin and Brian at the place since they had to finish some things up at the studio.

It was fairly close to his house so he had gotten there a tiny bit earlier than he expected, and the other two were still on their way. Deciding he could go inside and wait for them, Dan hopped out of this car, tightening his jacket around himself as the chill of the evening bit at his skin. 

As he was walking up to the front door, his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He quickly fished it out, expecting it to be Brian or Arin texting him that they were on their way. When he realized it wasn’t either of them, but Suzy instead, he tilted his head in confusion. He stepped to the side to let people behind him pass, then answered the phone.

“Hey, Suze. What’s up?”

“Oh, God, Dan, it’s so bad,” her voice was hoarse and shaky as she spoke, and it sounded like she had been crying. That definitely caught Dan’s attention and he quickly looked around before stepping farther away from the crowds, not wanting to cause a scene. 

“Woah, woah. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Dan asked, suddenly very worried. 

“I-it’s Arin and Brian, they got into a wreck. I’m so scared, Dan,” Suzy spoke frantically. 

Dan’s whole body froze and his face paled, tears starting to pool in the corners of his eyes. His hands started to shake and his breath was uneven, but he cleared his throat, trying to will away the breakdown that was inevitably coming.

“Suzy, I need you to take a deep breath for me, okay? Where are you?”

Dan could hear her choke out a sob as she tried to steady her breathing. “I’m in the car right now, on my way to the hospital,” her voice cracked on the last syllable, and Dan could tell she was about to start crying again. “What if they die?”

“They’re not going to die,” Dan said. Both he and Suzy knew that he was making promises he couldn’t keep, but the two of them needed some hope right now, even if it was false. “Suze, I need you to take some more deep breaths. You need to focus on driving. I’ll meet you at the hospital, okay? I’ll be there soon.”

“O-okay, please hurry,” she whispered out, voice still wavering slightly. 

Dan quickly hung up the phone and tears instantly flooded back, streaking down his cheeks and his lip began to wobble with the effort of trying to hold back sobs. His hands started shaking again and he stumbled over his feet on his way back to his car, nearly face-planting into the ground as he fumbled around in his pockets to get his keys out. 

His breathing was shaky as he started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. Nearly everything inside him was begging for him to pull over so he could break down, but he forced himself to focus on the road. He needed to be there for Arin and Brian and make sure they were okay, as well as Suzy. His mind raced with thoughts of “what if?” and terrible images of Brian and Arin in pain, and his chest felt like an elephant was standing on it. 

He owed so much of his life to them, he didn’t know what he’d do if he lost them. Brian was the one to help him get NSP started and they’ve been through so much in the past few years, he meant so much to Dan and he couldn’t stand to imagine what his life would be like if Brian was gone. And Arin, Arin helped give NSP the boost it needed to really get off the ground, and supported him in everything he wanted. Dan couldn’t imagine what he’d do if he lost either of them. 

The steering wheel creaked slightly with how tightly Dan was holding onto it, but he needed something to ground him. His breathing picked up again but he forced himself to take deep breaths so he didn’t start sobbing in the middle of the freeway. 

The drive to the hospital was tortuously slow and Dan nearly threw himself out of the car once he parked, running up to the lobby so fast that his legs and chest burned with exertion. He nearly slammed into someone as he ran inside, apologizing to them before frantically looking around for Suzy. Once he noticed her sitting in the corner of the room, he quickly went over to her, the two of them nearly collapsing into each other’s arms. 

Suzy wrapped her arms tightly around Dan’s waist and Dan held her as she cried into his chest. He buried his face into her hair and he began to cry as well, tears dripping down his face and into her hair. They pulled away after a moment and Dan cupped her face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the smeared makeup under her eyes. She smiled at him as much as she could and pulled away, wiping at her face furiously. Tears were still flowing down both of their faces but they tried to will them away. 

She sat back down and pat the seat next to her, motioning for Dan to sit down. He did so and leaned his head on her shoulder, taking a couple deep breaths before speaking. 

“Have the doctors said anything?” he asked quietly, not quite sure if he wanted an answer or not. 

She sighed and shook her head. “No, they haven’t yet. They did call Rachel though, she’s out of town right now but she’s going to be coming as quickly as she can. The rest of the group will be coming as soon as they can, though I don’t know how long it will be.”

Dan nodded and the two of them fell silent, just listening to the hustle and bustle of the waiting room as they waited. A couple hours passed and finally a doctor came out calling for the two of them. Both Suzy and Dan jumped out of their seats and rushed up to him, begging him to give them information.

He cleared his throat before reading off his clipboard, “The two of your friends will be fine, but they both have some decent injuries. They’re very lucky, I’ve seen cases like this where most people didn’t survive.” 

Both Dan and Suzy relaxed severely hearing that they were both okay, even if they were a bit scratched up.

“The car that hit them came from the side and mostly hit the driver's side. Arin was the one who was driving and his left side was hit the most. His left arm is broken in three places so he will be in a cast for a while. His left leg is a bit bruised as well, but it’s fine. As your friend Brian was on the opposite side, he only sustained a mild concussion, but has some mild neck pain as well. They will both be fine.”

Suzy quickly hugged Dan again, the two of them crying again, relieved that Brian and Arin were safe and would recover fine. Dan hugged Suzy back and looked to the doctor. 

“Will we be able to see them?”

The man flipped through a few of his pages before nodding. “You can visit Brian right now, but Arin needs to go get his arm casted first. I can also only take one of you for now.”

Dan and Suzy pulled apart and Suzy looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed together slightly. 

“Can I go see Arin first?”

Dan nodded in understanding. She was his wife, of course she’d want to see him first. And Brian’s own wife wasn’t here, he needed someone as well. “Of course. Tell him I’ll be there soon, okay?” Suzy smiled and nodded, and Dan was lead to go see Brian. 

The hallways seemed cold and lifeless and the doctor lead him to Brian’s room, and Dan was reminded of how much he hated hospitals. Nothing good seemed to come out of them and they were cold and unsettling.

“Alright, here’s his room. Talk to a nurse if you need anything,” the doctor said before leaving Dan alone in front of the door. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door, tears springing to his eyes again at the sight of Brian laid up in bed. Beeps from the heart monitor filled the room and various tubes were hooked up to him. Thinking he was asleep, Dan carefully shut the door behind him, making Brian open one of his eyes. 

Brian grinned once he noticed Dan standing there and motioned to the chair next to him, “Oh thank God, I thought you were another doctor. Sit.”

Dan laughed quietly and dragged the chair over so he could sit next to the bed, taking one of Brian’s hand in his. It felt slightly cold to the touch, and Dan warmed it between his own two. 

“How are you feeling?” Dan asked softly, staring up at Brian.

Brian sighed and leaned back against his pillow, his eyes sliding shut again. “My head hurts a bit, but other than that I’m good. Heard that Arin wasn’t so lucky, though.”

“Yeah… he broke his arm. But you’re both alive. That’s what matters,” Dan squeezed Brian’s hand, a couple tears falling down his cheeks. “I was so scared, Brian, I thought you were going to die...” he whimpered, and Brian opened his eyes again, squeezing Dan’s hand back. 

“Hey, hey, c’mere,” Brian said, cupping Dan’s cheek and dragging him upwards and pressing their lips together. Kisses weren’t something new between them, there had been times when they were drunk on giddiness after an album or video release and they’d randomly make out, laughing between kisses. Brian’s wife had assured them that it was perfectly fine and that she didn’t mind, and if they wanted to take things further, they could. Neither of them had really pushed anything farther, not having the need or want to, but at this moment, Dan couldn’t think of any place he’d rather be. And, surprisingly, that didn’t scare him. He’d need to bring that up with Brian at some point, but now wasn’t the time. 

“I love you, Bri. I’m so glad you’re okay,” Dan whispered, leaning his forehead against Brian’s, their lips just barely brushing. 

“I love you too, Danny. And I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Don’t you worry,” Brian responded, smiling lightly. He then leaned back and yawned, covering his mouth and leaning back against the bed. 

“You tired?” Dan asked, smiling softly at his friend.

Brian nodded and pulled the blanket up over himself, “Yeah. Do you mind if I take a nap? I want to get some sleep in before more doctors come in.”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. I’ll go visit Arin now, and I’ll be back later, okay? I promise.” Dan said, standing up and ruffling Brian’s hair and heading out the door, giving Brian one last look before he headed out. 

Dan quickly sent Suzy a message asking her where Arin’s room was, then following her instructions on how to get there. He wandered through the hallways, pushing his way through nurses and doctors and other patients, searching for Arin’s room number. 

When he finally reaches the room, he softly opened the door, peeking his head into make sure it was the right one. Once his eyes meet Arin’s, Arin smiled sadly at him.

“Hey, dude,” Arin said, waving Dan in. “Come on in, Suzy just went to grab some food. Come sit.”

Dan smiled softly back, taking a seat on the chair on Arin’s right side. There was a huge pink cast going up Arin’s left arm, and Dan frowned deeply once he looked at it. 

Arin followed his gaze and sighed loudly, “It could have been worse, I guess. At least I’m not left handed. I don’t even like the color that much, it’s kind of bright, to be honest.”

Dan laughed sadly and shook his head, taking Arin’s hand in his. He wanted nothing more than to hold Arin tightly and hold him, but he couldn’t, not wanting to cause Arin any more pain than he was probably already in. Dan’s eyes stung with tears for what felt like the five millionth time today, and he squeezing Arin’s hand hard.

“I thought you and Brian were going to die, dude… When Suzy called me, I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you both,” Dan choked out, using his free hand to wipe away his tears.

Arin frowned softly and moved his hand to cup the back of Dan’s head, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “You’re not going to lose me. I’m still here. You can’t get rid of me even if you tried to. You’re stuck with me forever,” Arin joked, wanting to lighten the mood a bit. Seeing Suzy so destroyed and devastated was hard enough, and seeing his second favorite person in his life the same way hurt him even more.

Dan giggled quietly, even if it was a bit watery. “Like I’d want to get rid of you. I love you too much.”

That same feeling Dan had felt with Brian came floating back, but Dan didn’t panic this time either. Both Brian and Arin had been such a big part of his life for so long, he’s not surprised that he had been falling for them. Both of them were amazing and Dan couldn’t imagine a life without them. 

The whole group had known that Suzy and Arin were poly for a while now, and Dan had walked in on Suzy and Barry or Arin and Ross more times than he’d like to admit, so he knew everything would be fine. Dan smiled softly and filed that thought away for later, next to his feelings for Brian, knowing that now wasn’t the time to talk about it. The two of them were safe, and that’s all that mattered at the moment. 

“I love you too, Dan,” Arin whispered, smiling down at his friend. 

Dan’s eyes began to feel heavy and he let his head fall to the bed, using his arm as a pillow and taking Arin’s hand back in his. His linked their fingers together and brought Arin’s hand up to press a kiss to it before setting their arms back on the bed.

“You getting sleepy, buddy?” Arin asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Dan nodded and squeezed Arin’s hand. “Wake me up in a few, ‘m tired.”

Arin laughed quietly and said something, but Dan couldn’t make it out, already half way asleep.


End file.
